True Colors
by PEGASUS052087
Summary: In a usual TezukaFuji fanfic, Tezuka is the one depicted as angsty and closed off, but what if Fuji was the one who needed to come out of his shell? Here's my take on it.


Sup people! I've posted a few fanfics so far and have gotten some fantastic reviews and some great criticism also so I want to thank all my loyal readers out there. Here's another one for you.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story.

Summary: In a usual Tezuka/Fuji fanfic, Tezuka is the one depicted as angsty and closed off, but what if Fuji was the one who needed to come out of his shell? Here's my take on it.

"…" - spoken

'…' - thought

_lyrics_

* * *

True Colors

It started out just like any other Friday, but life is an unpredictable bitch that likes to fuck with your head and, more often than not, your heart. Practice had just ended and the Seigaku regulars were now going their separate ways with words of "goodbye" and "see you later". Fuji and Tezuka were the last to leave and as Fuji waved farewell to his captain, Tezuka spoke up.

"Fuji, wait."

The addressed genius turned to look back at the taller boy, curious as to what he could want.

"What is it, buchou?"

"Do you have a minute to talk?"  
"Um, sure."

Fuji made his way to the bench Tezuka was currently seated on and sat next to him.

"Is something wrong?" the tennis prodigy asked, and although his smile never wavered, Tezuka heard the slightest hint of worry in his voice.

'God, I hate that smile. A five year old could tell it's fake. Why doesn't he ever show what he's really feeling?'

_You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh, I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_

_In a world full of people_

_You can loose sight of it_

_And the darkness inside you_

_Makes you feel so small_

These thoughts flew through Tezukas mind, quickly, before he focused back on the person beside him. Fuji, the one he loves.

"I know this is going to seem kind of sudden, but will you go out with me?"

There was _no way_ Fuji had heard him right.

"Excuse me?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"…why?"

Tezuka sighed. This might be harder than he had hoped it would be.

"I like you," he paused, "No, I love you."

The genius' startling blue eyes were now wide open. This wasn't happening. There was no doubt in Fuji's mind that he returned Tezukas love completely, but…no…he had a past, and it was ugly. After a painfully long pause, the smaller boy finally spoke.

"No."

Tezuka blinked. Well, this sucked.

"Why not?"

"I…what do you mean "why not"? I don't want to," Fuji replied, raising his voice, slightly.

Tezuka blinked again.

'Ok, he's getting defensive, which means he's hiding something. Why does that not surprise me?'

"Is it because you don't love me back?"

"Don't be an idiot, Tezuka! Of course I love you!"

Fuji mentally slapped himself. That had been a little more information than he had planned on divulging, but it was done now and he would have to deal with the repercussions of his declaration.

"Then what's the problem?"

_But I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors, are beautiful_

_Like a rainbow_

Fuji could feel his temper getting the better of him.

'I don't want to fight with him.'

The genius closed his eyes and his usual smile was put back in place. He opened his mouth to make a witty comment that would, hopefully, distract Tezuka long enough for the smaller boy to think of a way out of this situation, nut the sudden furious look in his captains eyes gave him pause.

"Don't do that," Tezuka all but growled.

"Don't do what?" Fuji replied, expression never changing.

"Hide behind that God-awful, fake smile of yours. It's ugly."

Now Fuji was pissed. His piercing blue eyes were open again and man, if looks could kill.

"You're being an ass-hole, Tezuka."

"And you're being an idiot. Why are you always running from everyone? Why don't you ever show people what you're really feeling instead of hiding all the time? Why don't I get to see the real you?"

"Tezuka, you don't know what you're asking," Fuji stated, voice now a mere whisper.

"I know exactly what I'm asking. I want to see the person I love-"

_Show me a smile_

_Don't be unhappy_

_Can't remember when_

_I lost saw you laughing_

_When this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_Just call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there_

"I'm fucked up!" the tensai nearly screamed, "…I'm a mess inside," quieter now, "I've been cheated on, physically and mentally abused, and nearly raped twice. It's like a fucking tornado in there; complete and utter chaos. I don't trust anyone, and I freak out anytime someone touches me unexpectedly. I've spent years building up the walls around myself, and you come in here and tell me you love me and start demanding me to show myself to you and I don't know how to do that."

Fuji was crying, now, his eyes squeezed shut in a vain attempt to block out the fact that he was breaking down in front of the man he loved.

"I want to, Tezuka, I really do, but you have to understand. I'll loose you. I'm already hurt enough and I can't…I can't loose you. It'll kill me."

Before Fuji could say another word Tezuka was there, wrapping his arms, securely, around the slighter boy and burying his face in the light brown tresses.

"I love you, Fuji, and nothing's going to change that," Tezuka whispered, soothingly.

He tightened his arms just a bit and breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of sand and sunshine. It was beautiful, just like Fuji.

"It doesn't matter what happened in your past. I don't care. What I _do_ care about is right now, this very moment, and just having you in my arms. There's nothing you can do to change what has happened. So don't you think it's time to let it go; make some new memories…with me?"

_And I'll see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors, are beautiful_

_Like a rainbow_

Fuji was absolutely speechless. The tears had stopped and in their place was a sense of…well he couldn't really tell what it was but he was warm, and happy, and he felt light. So light, in fact, that he was sure if Tezuka wasn't still holding him he'd simply float away.

'Is this what it feels like to be safe?'

And Fuji had to smile. A real, true smile. He couldn't help it. Here, nestled in the circle of his captains strong arms, he could be himself; show his true colors, and it wouldn't matter. He wouldn't be judged or blamed, he could just…_be_. The tensai turned his face into the chest in front of him and buried himself in the taller boys embrace, basking in the warmth it provided. The sweater Tezuka had put on after showering was fuzzy and soft and would make an excellent pillow now that Fuji was starting to realizing how drowsy he was.

"I don't think I've ever heard you speak so much at one time, and who knew you could be such a romantic," the blue eyed boy said, quietly, smile still in place.

_Such sad eyes_

_Take courage now_

_Realize_

_When this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_Just call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there_

Tezuka allowed himself his own smile, relieved that Fuji was no longer crying. If he wasn't mistaken the smaller boy even seamed calm, relaxed.

"I guess there's a lot we don't know about each other," the tennis captain stated.

Placing his fingers under Fuji's chin and gently lifting the face towards his own, Tezuka gazed into the endless depths of blue that were his loves eyes.

"But we can work on that."

Fuji smiled all the wider and, rising up on his toes, gave Tezuka the sweetest and most loving kiss the captain had ever experienced. After a few short moments of complete Heaven, the two separated, both still smiling. Tezuka raised his hand and affectionately ran the back of his knuckles across the soft, now rosy, skin of Fuji's cheek. The genius closed his eyes in bliss and just let himself experience the feel of his captains skin against his own. The gesture was so soothing and Fuji finally realized exactly how tired he was. Tezuka must have sensed this and decided to speak up.

"You look exhausted."

_And I'll see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors, true colors are shining through_

Fuji reopened his eyes to gaze, lovingly, at the young man in front of him.

"Well, I haven't gotten this emotional in a long time. My body and mind aren't used to it."

With a light chuckle and a final quick kiss to the lips of his new found love, Tezuka took Fuji's hand in his own and started for the door, pausing only to grab their tennis bags.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

But, as he finished the sentence he felt a slight tug at his hand. Turning back to face the young prodigy, Tezuka noticed that Fuji's cheeks had taken on a very adorable shade of pink and that the hand not clutching his own was tugging and twisting at the hem of its owners shirt.

_I see your true colors  
__  
And that's why I love you _

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors, true colors

True colors are beautiful,

Beautiful, like a rainbow 

"Um…Tezuka?" Fuji inquired with a shy, little smile.

"What is it, koi?"

Fuji's blush intensified at the endearment.

"Um…could I…maybe stay at your house tonight?"

Tezuka was a little surprised.

'Fuji isn't hinting at what I think he's hinting at, is he? Isn't a little too soon for that?'

Fuji continued, "I mean, you know, not to do stuff or anything, I think it's still too soon for that, but I just want to be with you right now and I know it's kind of short notice but-"

Tezuka cut off the geniuses rant with a kiss that was short, but did the trick of taking Fuji's breath away.

"I'd love it if you came over."

"You're sure your parents won't mind," the smaller boy whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous, you know they love you."

Fuji smiled again, that beautiful, true smile and Tezuka new that if he were to die right then, he'd be fine knowing the last thing he saw was Fuji; truly happy. Of course, Tezuka didn't plan on dying anytime soon. He wanted to live a long life, with his love by his side.

_Show me your colors, show me your rainbow _

Show me your colors, show me your rainbow

Show me your colors, show me your rainbow

Show me your colors, show me your rainbow 

End

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review, criticism is welcome but flames will be ignored cause I don't like mean people. They suck. 


End file.
